Be Careful What You Wish For
by LorriBetha
Summary: A story about two boys and a girl, who always wished they would be took by the school, and never thought of what would happen! They never even dreamed of meeting the Flock! ONESHOT, idea of the story, goes to my friend Jamie! summary sucks!


**Hey everyone! Just a oneshot today, the idea of the story is my internet bro's, so most of the rights are going to him today! It's just something we cooked up the other night, and I thought I would write it out to you all! Hope you enjoy it!**

One horrible day, the scientists at the school thought it would be a good idea to look at people's email accounts, to see what young children were up to, and to get into the teenage mind. They strolled across a chat between a Jamie and Lauren.

Jamie: Yay! The School kidnaps me turns me into Dessum the wolf, I escape, HUZZAUH! Party

Lauren: I wouldn't actually mind being kidnapped by the school! Something to do, you know?

Jamie: Can my boyfriend come too?

Lauren: Heh, sure!

The Scientists looked at each other with wide grins on their faces. If these children wanted to be took by the school; that exactly would happen! When it was still dark, at around 6 in the morning, two scientists went to kidnap Lauren, another two to get Jamie, and another two to fetch Jamie's boyfriend, James.

When they got back to school, they were taken to three different operating rooms. They started on James first. They entered cat DNA into him, turning him into a cat. Something went wrong in the middle of their experiment, causing James to turn out purple and pink. They grafted wings onto his back, and threw him to some other scientists, to put him in a cage.

Then they went into the room where Jamie was strapped down. They entered some Wolf DNA into him, hoping to make a new eraser, and put wings on his back. The Eraser part didn't work out however, so he ended up just turning into a Wolf. This time, the coloring was perfect so he ended up a grey colour, almost the colour of the Erasers, so he could be easily mistaken to be one.

When they had put him back in a cage besides James, they wondered what to do with Lauren. They didn't want anything to go wrong with this experiment, so they thought back to their most successful experiments, the Flock. So they just grafted wings onto her back and left it at that, before throwing her in a cage. They put the cages in different rooms, so they wouldn't know that they had friends there, no need to scare them further.

Later on in the day, James wakes up in his cage, and notices he's been turned into a cat, and he can see the tips of some wings from behind him. He begins to freak out, crashing around madly in his cage, trying desperately to get out. Before giving up completely, he smashed his entire body with full power against the door to the cage, and it crashed one, making him fall flat on his face. He stood up and shook himself. He peered through the door, and saw an identical cage to the one he had just been in. As he peered, he could tell there was another figure in there. After closer examination, he recognized the person to be his boyfriend, Jamie.

"Oh God! Jamie!" he said, before rushing into the next room and pulling at the cage door. Jamie began to stir in his own cage, and when he saw James crashing around with his cage, he began crashing against the door too. They finally managed to break the door down and Jamie and James embraced in a hug. Jamie thought back to where they could be, whilst examining his wolf form. It suddenly struck him to as what had happened. He looked up at James with wild eyes, whilst James looked back in concern.

"God, I know what has happened! We're at the school!" he screeched, holding onto his head in despair.

"What do you mean? What school?" James asked worriedly.

"It's from those Maximum Ride books! Lauren and me were kidding around yesterday, saying how cool it would be to be kidnapped by the school, and I said you could come to…and it's our entire fault!" he said and kicked his cage, before a thought came to James.

"Wait, Jamie, what about this Lauren, would she be here to?" he asked, but before Jamie could even think to answer, Lauren ran in through their door, closing it and leaning against it. She looked startled as she saw her two friends here.

"Oh gees! What did we do Jamie!" she moaned and the boys nodded.

"I know what you mean. How did you get out?" James asked her.

"The Scientists tried to open my cage and pull me out, when I got out of my cage I ran, they're following me right now, we have to get out of here before they look in this room!" she said quickly and they all looked around for a way out. They spotted a window in the far corner and all ran to it at the same time. James lifted the window and Lauren and Jamie jumped out, snapping their wings open. James did the same and then looked at the other two.

"Okay, you two have read the books, how do we use these things?" he asked and Jamie and Lauren looked at each other for a moment.

"It's supposed to be easy, just flap them up and down, and we'll fly, right?" Jamie questioned and Lauren nodded.

"Might as well try it!" she said, before jumping into the air and flapping her wings making her fly up into the sky. Jamie and James followed her lead, and both got flying straight after her with ease.

"God, this is easy!" James exclaimed and the others agreed.

They flew off just as the scientist came storming out. They put their hands over there eyes to block out the blinding sun, as they watched the three escapees' as they cursed. The three laughed before flying off faster before the scientists could get their guns and try and shoot them down. They flew for a few hours before growing tired. Having new wings does that to you, you know!

"I see a park below; shall we stop for the night?" Jamie asked and the others nodded tiredly before swooping down. They all landed tiredly, and Lauren started gathering sticks together to make a fir, whilst Jamie and James sat very close to each other talking. As she made a fire, they started kissing.

"Oh yuck guys! Cut it out!" she cried and they pulled apart laughing. Once they had made the fire, they warmed their tired, cold hands over it, before something over the trees in the forest beside them caused James to look up.

"Hey, look at those kids there! They have wings too!" he exclaimed and Jamie and Lauren were amazed.

"The flock" they both said at the same time before standing up and yelling, trying to get the flocks attention. After screaming out their names, they finally turned around and looked down at us. Lauren, Jamie and James saw Max and Fang's eyes both zero in on Jamie, and they instantly knew why, he looked like an eraser. Whilst they got into fight stances, ready to attack the three teens, James and Lauren both held up their hands in peace.

"Oh, guys, calm down!" Lauren warned them.

"Yeah, I mean, he isn't who you think he is!"

"They tried to make him into an Eraser, but it didn't work!"

"He won't harm you!"

They carried on for a few minutes like this, shouting calming words to the flock. After a while, their stances relaxed slightly, and Max nodded.

"Okay, fine. We agree he isn't an Eraser, but what happened to you lot, and how do you know who we are?" Max called down, and the three on the ground shrugged.

"It's hard to explain," Jamie called "but if you come down here, we can explain. We won't hurt you!" he added seeing the fight still in Fangs eyes.

Max and Fang looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation between them, before nodding. The flock all flew down together and they all sat around the fire. Jamie, James and Lauren explained their story, about how Lauren and Jamie had wished that they would be took away by the school, and get wings, just for some excitement, and how everything they'd wished to happen had 

happened. The explained how they knew the flock, because there were actually books about them (This shocked the flock a lot!). After a long talk the flock nodded but Max stood up.

"We're sorry for what happened to you, but its getting dark and we need to find somewhere to spend the night." Whilst the rest of the flock waved a goodbye to the three, and flew off into the sky, Max turned back to them. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It may be a lot safer?" she asked them, but they all shook their heads.

"No thanks" James said, "We'll find our own way" and with that, Max nodded and flew off with her flock. "I guess we find our new home then?" James asked the other two, and they nodded and took off.

"Oh, and Jamie?" Lauren asked, whilst they flew away over the forest.

"Yeah?" he turned to her as she smirked at him.

"Lets never wish something like this would happen again!" she laughed, and the other two rolled their eyes at her, before they flew off into the distance.

**Hope you all liked it! The chat part of this at the beginning actually did take part between us on msn, we were wishing that the school would come any minute and whisk us away! Anyways, plese review and tell us what you though!**


End file.
